


Midnight Snacks

by Panda_kun



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also Nutella is involved, Family Fluff, Fluff, Older Pines Twins, Pines Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_kun/pseuds/Panda_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shooting up from his sleep? That was normal for Stan. That slow and random tapping noise coming from the kitchen? That wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Welp midterms are rolling around and guess what I do? Roll around in my fic's draft folders and find this little thing in there. Naturally as a procrastinator, I decided to finish this instead of study or write my essay (#1 responsible student right here! *flails*)
> 
> Anyway, this was from a prompt I found a while back and I can't for the life of me remember where it came from but the prompt says this, "I just heard a weird sound in the middle of the night and woke up to find you stealing food from our kitchen aND WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY NUTELLA". I kinda modified it within the fic but I'm sure none you you guys will mind. 
> 
> Also two important side notes:  
> 1) Dipper and Mabel have already left for home. It's been almost two weeks since they left.  
> 2) Stan and Ford work everything out (somehow) and are in good terms.  
> 3) Sorry and please forgive me for any grammar mistakes in advance.
> 
> So yeah that's it. Enjoy my fic!

It wasn’t uncommon for Stanley to be yanked from his sleep and find himself rudely dropped into reality. Whether it be nightmares or just his random old man pains, it was just a fact of life that he had come to accept in the last thirty years. But as he shot up from his protective fortress of blankets tonight, he couldn’t help but feel that something was… off.

Usually he would just fall back into a deep sleep on nights like these but the feeling of knowing that something was out of place in the universe unnerved him. So here he was, waiting for the feeling to pass by squinting and having a disgruntled staring contest with his alarm clock that glowed an angry 12:30 back at him in red. He sent multiple types of icy glares to establish his dominance to the stupid object but the moment he had felt just about satisfied that he had this contest in the wraps; sharp metallic clangs caused him to lose his focus and concede defeat.

Well that was weird.

Common sense told him that it was just the racoons throwing spoons around in the kitchen again but he was sure Soos had chased all the racoons away this morning. Stan blinked lazily at nothing in particular, taking extra care not to look at the dumb alarm clock mocking him with its numbers. He could go to the kitchen and tear those racoons limb from limb but, was it really worth the effort?

… Nah. 

If this was the thing that was out of place in the universe it could wait until morning. So he then promptly laid back in bed and rolled over. 

Of course sleep wouldn’t come easy tonight so he needed to fight for his right to sleep half decently. Nature was considered soothing to people right? Sighing, he allowed the sound of the crickets and far off screeches of the gnomes to wash over him. And he had to admit, it was nice. Nothing but that nature and that slow, dull tapping sound and- wait what?

With some effort he managed to confirm that there was indeed a faint tapping sound floating in the air and that he wasn’t insane yet. Really it was a miracle that he even heard the sound considering how faint it was.

Now the new question stood before him, should he investigate this? Clearly these weren’t the racoons unless they learned a new party trick for him to deal with. Not to mention living in the middle of the forest was just begging for supernatural beings to invade the Shack. 

Mind made up, a groan either from him or the bed; he wasn’t sure, filled his room as Stan got up to investigate. The truth was, he wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep tonight so might as well do something productive. Curiosity had won over nature sounds and Stan realized he’d also rather deal with this than show his shameful face to the alarm clock. 

It was a slow and awkward shuffle to the kitchen as he tried to avoid all the creaky floorboards he’d memorized over the years. Whatever supernatural thing was in there was going to receive a surprise butt kicking for messing around in the kitchen. Eventually he managed to reach the dark kitchen and was startled at what he saw.

Judging by the shadow of the creature it was about his size, which was surprising since creatures around the Shack tended to be no larger than 3 gnomes standing on top of each other. And it irked him the way that the creature just sat slumped at the table doing nothing except using a spoon to scrap something in a container and slowly shovel generous amounts of something into their mouth and- hey was that the Nutella container? That was definitely the Nutella container.

Oh heck no was he sharing the Nutella with a double dipping, no good, breaking and entering creature! So without thinking he charged head first into whatever the thing was.

The creature only let out a noise of surprise, probably because their mouth was full of Nutella, as they fell together in a pile to the floor. He pinned the creature down not caring that the spoon covered in Nutella clattered loudly in the corner of the kitchen. Raising his fists, the creature tried to retaliate, but thankfully he was much heavier and rooted it into place. Garbled words spilled out of the mouth of the creature, but just as he was about to bring his fists down, he heard a chocked hiss from the creature that made him stop. 

“Stanley,” it coughed.

Carefully, he lifted his butt up and walked towards the light switch and flicked it towards the on position. Once the light bathed the shabby kitchen, all that his brain could make his mouth say was, “Well whoops.”

The creature, who turned out to be Ford, laid on his back and clutched his stomach where Stan had been sitting moments ago. The state of Ford with Nutella smeared all across his face and fingers while he stood with Nutella all over his clothes, would have been a hilarious sight if Ford wasn’t rolling around pathetically to catch his breath like he was now. Plus, poking fun at Ford right now would probably result in some type of injury.

Eventually Ford made it to his feet wheezing, “What was that about?!" and "I just wanted some Nutella oh my god why”. Muttering a small apology, all Stan could do was bounce awkwardly on his feet, waiting for what his brothers would say after stabilizing his breathing.

Ford's wheezing soon subsided and gave way to questions about what warranted being tackled. So Stan, feeling only somewhat terrible about the entire ordeal, told him everything from waking up and staring at he alarm clock to where they were standing right now.

“-and so the feeling why something was out of place in the universe was you eating the last of Nutella because, guess what Ford? I was going to spoon the last of that delicious chocolate but not chocolate gold into my mouth, straight from the container, when I woke up later and you would know that if you heard me shout it ten times instead of burying your head in your nerd junk. And uh, I guess this all worked out in the end though… Probably.”

Ford paced back and forth, still covered in Nutella, trying to figure out the last fifteen minutes. What Stan could get from his mumblings, Ford came to the kitchen to snack while he finished writing out some mathematical equations for the night. Only, he didn’t know that Stan had claimed the last of the Nutella and that the bad habit their Ma threw fits over for years still carried on between them unbeknownst to each other. There was no doubt that if their Ma was still around, she would probably slap them for eating out of containers as she often referred to as ‘heathens’.

Finally Ford stood in place and turn to speak directly to Stan. “So you’re telling me, you attacked me for eating out of a Nutella jar?!”

Stan nodded his head left and right contemplating the statement. There were many ways this could go and honestly, he couldn’t take Ford seriously with all the Nutella on his face and made his desicion. “First of all Sixer, you kinda grossed me out since you were double dipping in what I was going to double dip in later! And well, I guess when you put it that way," a sly smirk spread across Stan’s face as he swiped some stray Nutella off of Ford’s nose with his finger and into his mouth. “Yeap.”

The incredulous look that Ford was enough to tell the cackling Stan to run.

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird how I end both of my fics on this site where Stan is on the move... Oh well!~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little thing here and have a nice day you wonderful people! :D


End file.
